Pokemon: The Kanto Frontier
by Uppaw18
Summary: Five friends begin their Pokemon journey across the region of Kanto, with their hopes and dreams for success. Along the way they will face difficult challanges and dangerous situations that will test them. Can they succeed and climb up the ladder, or will they fall and die? Many OCs, rated M for themes, harsh language and light gore. First of the "Frontier Series".


**Hello to everyone reading this fanfiction. I'm Uppaw18 and if you are reading this, then I thank you for even getting slightly interested in this story. As someone who lacks confidence, I see myself as someone who probably won't match the quality of most fanfictions in here, so thank you for supporting this. If you have anything to say about this chapter, please don't be shy and write a review.  
**

 **Now my plan, IF I can keep up with it, is to create a saga that spans the regions from Kanto to Alola, naming this saga "The Frontiers", starting with this story. I hope you all enjoy reading this fanfiction and have a nice week.**

* * *

 **Pokemon: The Kanto Frontier  
**

Chapter 1: The Begining of a Journey  


The sun was still pretty low, even if it was begining to rise. Darkness was starting to lose to illumination as the dark-blue shade of the sky was becoming slightly brighter the more time passed.

The morning was still quiet as no sound echoed across the winds, as even they were silent in the wake of such a day to come. Of course, it was the norm of Pallet Town to enjoy complete silence with its small size and proximity to the wilds on the outskirts of the tiny town.

Today was a big day for the entire town: five young teenagers were finally going to begin their own pokemon journey, as today they recieve all they need from the local professor in the town, which was a starter, a license approved and signed by the government of the Kanto region and most importantly a pokedex.

It has been quite some time since a group of trainers from this small town went out to a journey. It was mostly prohibited by the mayor of the twon to send kids to their deaths ever since the raid on the small town made by the organized crime syndicate known only as Team Rocket. At that time they lost one of the most important members of their small community, and the town's people were never the same again.

But whatever the past held was now of little importance, as the town once again was prepared to let five kids in their early teens start their road to maturity with their journey. In the past, the journey was a test, a ritual of entering adulthood. Ever since the raid the idea of the journey returned to its original sources, something that the governing High Table of Kanto was responsible for.

Now instead of boys and girls risking their lives for no real goal, teenagers were now testing the truth of their wishes and dreams to the realism of the mature and cruel world, especially with the five new adveturers of this important day.

In Pallet Town all houses were two stories tall and painted on the outside in a beautiful bright-blue colors, and the town's people could only recognize a house by the color of the roof tiles. The dirt roads made it simple to move by bikes or foot, and there were at least 100 souls supporting themselves nicely on the calm edge of civilization.

On one house with sage-green roof tiles slept a young man, 13 of age in the small single bed on the second floor. He was covered in his blanket, and he snoozed quietly and comfortably. He was about 1.56 meter in height and sported a light auburn hair color to his short and slightly messed hair, which contrasted to his slightly tan to his skin, which was a unique feature for Kanto residents of the western part of the region.

As he slept with a smile on his face, a clocked shaped like a black crow was sitting on the counter next to his bed. The clock showed the time, which was 05:29 AM in this quiet morning to an exciting day.

As the clock switch to 05:30 AM, a loud "CAW CAW!" came out booming out of the clock, shaking the entire house in an instant, clearly breaking the silence that was covering the entire town. "CAW CAW! CAW CAW!" the clocked kept on repeating its wake-up call, as the boy slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his right eye as he sat.

He looked tired and still sleepy, as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "CAW CAW! CAW CAW!" the clock his parent bought in the Johto region kept on crowing on and on, until the auburn haired boy smashed his fist into the clock without even looking at it, sending it falling from the counter into the floor, breaking it. It has been the tenth time he broke that clock already, so it was a good thing his mother knew how to fix things like that.

As he slowly woken up, he got out of bed, wearing nothing but shorts. He walked slowly to his closet, and with a quick and sharp movement of his arm he opened it. He took out his clothes and started to dress.

As soon as he finished, he smiled as he was finally fully awake and in front of the mirror in his room. He wore a pale blue t-shirt, which was covered by an open orange jacket. He tucked his t-shirt inside his pale blue jeans, which he tied with a light brown belt. On his legs were indigo colored shoes with red shoelaces and a sturdy sole.

He smiled as he checked himself in the mirror. It was the day he starts his journey, and the begining of his dream to become a pokemon master. He looked around his room, seeing the punching bag that was hanged from the celling, which he used in the last two years to practice on how to throw punches and kicks, so he could stand and fight alongside his chosen companion on his journey, both physically and mentaly.

He kept looking around, seeing the set of weights of 11 pounds each, which he used to train since he was 10 years old, making him smile with fond memories. His gaze switched to his bookshelf, immediately focusing on his favorite books: several volumes of hand-to-hand combat instruction in a human vs pokemon fight called "The Human Offense and Defence Against Pokemon". The teenager had already read only the first volume, which was all of the basics.

The slightly tanned 13 years-old put his hand on his chin as he smiled at himself in the mirror. _'Man, today is the day. I had to wait three extra years, but now I will finally become a pokemon trainer.'_ he thought to himself with excitement as his body started to shake.

He walked away from the mirror as he took a brown-red backpack from under his bed. He started to walk around the room in order to find everything he needed to help his journey like extra clothing, a potion that sat on his bookshelf and plenty of other things.

"Cedric! I told you not to wake up this early!" an angry feminine voice echoed angrily from below, obviously the boy's mother. Cedric was startled for a second as the scream made him jump in surprise, but then he quickly collected his thoughts as a panicked expression fell on his young face. "Oh no! I forgot my surprise for mom!" he said as he took his backpack and ran down.

As he got down he passed by his mother's room, making sure to get into the kitchen before her. As he landed at the bottom of the stairs, he ran into the kitchen and took out a pan, before opening the refrigerator and took out some eggs and bread, as well as butter.

He started to break the eggs as he organized himself in the kitchen and cooked some food. He cut a bread slice from the loaf, before cutting the bread slice into smaller pieces and then he cut a tiny bit of butter as he turned on the gas. He opened the window as he allowed the butter to melt, before he put all the slices of bread in the pan and several seconds later he spilled the eggs in, and lowering the temperature.

As he continued to cook, his mother came out of her room, dressed as still agitated. She was wearing her long beige dress, which complimented her tanned skin, which showed her Alolan origins, as she arrived to the Kanto region from Alola to marry his father. She was in her mid 30's and was short of temper, and she usually had arguments with her son about the hours he would get up in the morning.

The tanned woman entered the kitchen with an aggitated groan. "Cedric, you really need to stop getting up so early, that clock is driving me crazy!" she shouted with frustration in her voice, as her eyes looked like she still needed some sleep. It only took her several moments to realise that the 13 years-old was making breakfast.

As the boy put the food in plates, he smiled at his mother and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck after putting the plates on the table. "Surprise! I wanted to to make breakfast for the both of us." he said as he kept rubbing the back of his neck.

After seeing this a smile rose to the woman as she calmed down slowly and sat down while inhaling deeply. She looked at her auburn haired son with excitement yet with worry and sadness. "You know that I'll always be worried about you?" she asked with concern, knowing her son and how he started thinking in the last years before this very day.

Looking at her with a confused look, Cedric paused for several moment before nodding. "Especially with your new ideas about pokemon battle?" she asked him further, in order for the boy to get the full meaning of her word and her concerns.

Once again, a pause started to strech the silence in the room, as the tanned boy looked at his plate with an expression that showed that he was deep in thought, taking in his mother's concerns and fears into consideration. He then raised his head, his gaze meeting her's. "I understand mom, but I want to be a pokemon master," he said before he started to eat, while the older woman kept her sight on him at all times.

Cedric then raised his head once more after he had swollen his food. "but I see a pokemon master as someone who stands with his pokemon as equals, that is why I'm obsessed on the idea of fighting alongside pokemon." he said with determination in his voice, before getting up from the table.

He walked up to his mother, and hugged her as tight as he could. "I'll be as carefull as I can, and I'll always think of you out there." he said before he returned to his seat and started eating again. This left the Alola native shocked and slightly emotional, as a tear mixed with sadness and hapiness rolled on her cheeck.

* * *

 **7:25 AM,**

In a different house, which had red roof tiles and closer to the outskirts of the town, a mother in her early-to-mid 30's with dark red-brown hair and light skin was arguing with her daughter about this very important day with her 13 years-old daughter.

"I'll try to stop you in any way I can!" the older woman shouted at the teenager, clearly upset by the fact that her daughter planned on going on a journey. The teenager was slightly tanned and had black hair and dark brown eyes, which clearly came from the man who consived her.

The girl pouted and slammed her foot on the floor. "Mom, you can't stop me! The professor told me I can do it and I know I can make big brother proud!" she shouted angrily as she growled with frustration. Her mother was so overprotective that it was suffocating, and the girl couldn't take it anymore.

This made the mother even angrier, as it seemed to be incredibly upset now, even more than before. "Don't bring your brother into this!" she shouted with a mother's fury as she pointed at her daughter, who then frowned before turning her back on her elder, and walked towards the counter in the kitchen. She picked up a yellow lether backpack and put it around her shoulder.

She then started to walk towards the door, which immediately got a reaction from her mother. "Marni Ketchum, you are not going out of this door!" Delia Ketchum, the girl's mother shouted angrily as tears started to run down her eyes in sadness and despiration.

Marni stopped in front of the door, but didn't open it. Despretely, Delia fell on her knees and started to cry without control. "Please Marni, don't leave me too." she cried, chocking as she barely could get the words out.

Marni turned around and walked to her mother, before kneeling down and hugging the older woman, tears running from her eyes as well. "I love you mom, and I'll be safe, I swear this to you." she said, trying really hard to spit the words as she got emotional.

The black haired girl then got up and walked towards the door. As she opened it, he mother talked again beyong the tears. "Just remember to say goodbye to your brother." she said with sadness as tears kept on coming out of her eyes.

The 13 year-old looked back at her mother, tears still in her eyes, and smiled. "I will." she said as she exited the house. Delia then got up and started to wipe the tears away while still weaping. The single mother then looked at awall with some sort of a shrine built for a single person, her son.

He had light skin tone like her and black hair like his fathe. The shrine showed many pictures from several ages of the eldest son of Delia. She then looked at an old news article and started to cry all over again. The headline of the article was:

 _"Small town raided! Pokemon Champion is killed by Team Rocket!"_

Marnie went out to the small garden next to her house. She walked until she reached an orange tree, and at the botton a gravestone, marking the final resting place of her older brother Orange.

The girl admitted to not remember her brother really well, after all she was still a little girl when he died. All she knew of him now was what she heard around and especially from Professor Oak, who called her brother a prodigy when it came to battle. Even the current champion, who is the cousing of her best friend Daisy Oak, said on live TV that he never beat Orange in a pokemon battle.

Sighing, she picked up several flowers from the garden and placed them on the dirt in front of the gravestone. He allowed the silent wind to pass through her hair before taking off her backpack, and taking out a red and white jacket, as well as a red and white hat with a symbol of a green pokeball in the center of the forehead, both clothes her brother was famous for wearing.

She smile as she breathed the fresh smell of the flowers. "Hey big brother, I'm here to tell you that it's my time now." she started talking with a smile filled with pride and excitement, trying to talk to someone whom she knew could not respond. "In about half-an-hour I'll recieve my own pokemon, and start my journey to become the champion of Kanto, just like you did." she said as her smile grew wider, as she let the excitement of her dream overflow in her body, as she finally say it outloud.

Marnie then kneeled down in front of the grave. "But I don't intend to just follow your footsteps, I also want to surpass you. So watch carefully big brother." she said with a smile filled with joy and respect towards what her brother represented, as she got up and started walking towards her destination, the large lab owned by Professor Oak.

* * *

On the way to the lab, it didn't take for the black haired girl to see another girl running towards her. She wore a white-pink mini-skirt, along with a blue tank top covered by a closed white-pink jacket. The shade of her hair was honey blond with brown, she had dark brown eyes and her skin tone was lighter than most around Kanto, showing the signs of her Unova ethnicity.

The girl ran as fast as she could in order to catch up to her friend. "Marni, wait for me!" Daisy shouted as she ran with a autumn colored backpack on her back. She was the grandaughter of the professor and Marni's best friend, as they constantly talked about their journey and plans.

The slightly tanned girl stopped, allowing her best friend catch up to her. As Daisy reached her, she panted heavily as she bent foward and put her hands on her thighs. "Thank *pant* Marni, I really wanted *pant* to walk with you *pant* to grandpa's lab." she said while the panting constantly came into her speach, while she still smiled.

After several moment in which the red clad girl allowed her friend to catch her breath, the grandaughter of Professor Oak looked at her friend and suddenly realised what the Ketchum girl was wearing. "Is that Orange's signature hat and jacket?" she asked with confusion, knowing the answer already, but just to know the reason that the blac haired girl took her brother's clothing.

Marni looked slightly confused for a single second, before realising the purpose of the question. She then chuckled to herself with a bit of sadness on her face. "Yeah, I took it because I believe it will bring me luck in my journey to become the champion." he said as she flexed a muscle. "With big brother watching me, there is no way I can fail." she said as her face lit up with confidence.

Daisy giggled as she straightened up and started to walk, Marnie walking alongside her. "You know you have to beat cousing Blue to become the champion, right?" the honey-blond haired girl asked rhetorically, knowing that the slightly tanned teen knew the answer all too well. "And because you are Orange's sister, he'll probably go extra hard on you." Daisy said with a sly smile on her face, but still a friendly tone in her her voice.

The hat wearing girl nodded with a determined smile on her face as she smiled. "I can take it." she said before her gaze went foward as they continued to walk on the road ahead to the south.

After about half-a-minute of silence they started talking again. "So, you're excited?" Marni asked, and she noticed that the question made the eyes of her best friend glow as they reflected the sunlight with excitement.

Daisy turned her head to the red clad teen with a big smile on her face. "OMG, ICAN'TWAIT!" she shouted and talked incoherently and quickly and her body shook, giving Marni enough to know how much her light skinned teen was excited to recieve a pokemon.

Smiling, the tanned teen sighed. _Should have known, she always wanted to be a trainer.'_ she thought to herself as Daisy started jumping in the air as she shouted "Yippy!" for several moments as they kept on advancing towards the lab, which was now getting pretty close.

The laboratory was gigantic from the outside, it was as wide as four or five resident houses in the town, and had a golden dome to it, much like a gym building.

Suddenly Daisy stopped completely in her tracks after another jump and shout, and looked like she just remembered something important. "Marni wait a second." she said as she took off her autumn colored backpack and opened it, causing curiosity to blossom inside of the black haired teen, as she got closer to take a closer look into the backpack.

Before the hat wearing girl could see what was inside the backpack of her friend, Daisy took out a map of the region out, and handed it to the black haired girl. "Here's your map!" she said with a bright smile on her face. "I decided to give you one because we both know about your problems with directions." she said slyly as a cat smile appeared on her face, making the slightly tanned girl to blush in embarrassement, mostly because she didn't like hearing about her bad sense of direction.

She snatched the map from her friend's hand and put it in her backpack and looking away from the honey-blonde haired girl, in order not to let her blush tip another friendly jab from Daisy on the subject of sense of direction.

The two then kept on walking along, until they turned to their left, finally reaching the lab after about 10-15 minutes of walking. As they got closer to the entrance of the building, they noticed three teenage boys waiting for them. One was Cedric, wearing his orange jacket while letting his auburn hair stay messy, as if he just got out of bed. Next to him was an incredibly tall boy of 13 years of age while standing at 1.71 meters.

That was Taylor, or "Purple" as the others called him. He was clearly the tallest in the group and he wore purple t-shirt along with matching shorts, and black running shoes on his feet. He was leaning against the wall of the building, his blue eyes closed while his blonde hair is neatly combed.

The third boy was short, shorter than the other fout teenagers in their group, despite being the oldest. His nut-brown skin tone differentiated him from the rest of the group, as he was born in Alola and move into Pallet Town 4 years ago. He and the others quickly became friends. He wore a t-shirt colored black and yellow and wore long tight pants in the same color scheme. He was moving spaztically as he ran with a ton of energy all over the place.

"I'm gonna get a pokemon! I'm gonna get a pokemon! I'm gonna get a pokemon!" he sang to himself with excitement, as the other two teenage boys sighed and smiled towards their friend, before they noticed the two girls arriving.

Purple pushed himself off the wall, his beautiful blue eyes shining in the sun, as he looked at both of the girls with a smile of relief. "Hey Trevor," he said to the shorter boy as he walk beside him, making the black haired boy to look at his taller friend with confusion as to what he wanted. "the girls are finally here." he said as the blonde pointed at Marni and Daisy, who stopped right in front of him.

The girls greeted their friends with a smile, which Purple and Trevor smiled back, while from behind Cedric waved his left hand in the air. "Bye the way, I'm getting in first." the auburn haired teen said, and just as everyone looked at him, he ran as fast as he could towards the doors. "HEY!" the four other teens shouted as they started to run after him.

The doors to the lab opened automatically, as the slightly tanned boy ran in first, getting a pretty good lead on the rest of his friends. After about ten seconds of running inside the huge building, he stopped in front of a pretty old man with grey and silver hair and tanned skin wearing a white coat. That man was the pokemon professor Samuel Oak.

All the other four kids managed to catch up to their auburn haired friend, with all of them putting their hands on his shoulders and staring daggers at him. Cedric started sweating as he got nervous of what would come next, but then Daisy started to laugh, then Marni followed by laughing loudly as well and soon all five teens were laughing out loud like they were just playing a game.

The professor turned to them and smiled. " I'm glad you can all laugh at the begining of such an important day." he said as he took two pokeballs in his hands and put it on a table to his left, which was next to the group of teens from their right side.

He turned around once more. "To think such a great group of kids would leave today to start their own journey like I did over four decades ago is amazing!" he said with excitement as he turned once more with two pokeballs in his hands yet again, and once again he put them on the table.

Professor Oak turned around for a third time. "To know that this group holds such incredible potential for future trainers is such a wonderful feeling to have." he said while taking a single pokeball and putting it on the table with the other four red-white balls.

The professor then looked at the group before clearing his throat. "Okay," he said while clearing his throat once again, preparing to speak. "Hello there boys and girls, I'm professor Oak, and I'm here to send all of you out to the world." he started to say his speach, which seemed like he memorized it completely, therefore it didn't seem like he would say if it the event wasn't so official.

"Here on this day, I give you your license as pokemon trainers, signed and approved by the governors of the High Table of Kanto, to each and every one of you." he said as he turned around and looked on the desk behind him, turning around with five plastic licenses in his hand.

He then smiled as he looked at the black haired girl standing at the edge of the left. "Marni Ketchum, here is your license." the old man said as he pulled out one of the five cards of plastic from his hand using his other hand, and giving it to the girl, who blossomed with hapiness, as she snatched the license and started jumping up and down.

Professor Oak cleared his throat with slight aggitation, signaling the girl to stop, which she did. The old man smiled again before returning to speak. "Cedric Hanzo, here is your license." he said as he handed the license the auburn haired boy, who took it and smiled respectfully.

The professor then looked at his grandaughter and smiled. "Daisy Oak, here is your license." He said as he handed the plastic card to the honey-blonde haired girl, who immediately hugged him and shed a tear of joy as she took the card gently from her grandfather's hand.

After a while of the Daisy clinging to her grandfather, she let go and examined her card, while the old researcher continued to formal ceremony. "Taylor Hayate, here is your license." he said as he gave Purple his card, and the teenage boy took the card and bowed with respect.

Then the professor gave the final kid his license. "Trevor Lamel, here is your license." Professor Oak said as the card was snatched from his hand in a moment, as the old man barely realised that it was taken that fast from his arm. Trevor then started to run around gleefuly with his license in hand, making the professor and the other teens sigh.

It took Trevor several minutes before the assistants managed to restrain him and tie him up before putting him on a chair next to his friends. At that point the professor already put behind him a red device the kids didn't really understand, with the exception of Daisy, who was awaiting to recieve the device as much as she wanted her first pokemon.

Taking one of the devices in his hand, he took it towards the table with the pokeballs, put it in front of on of the balls and started what appeared to be some sort of a scan. This tipped all that were unsure that the device was a Pokedex. After scanning the first ball, the old man scaned the rest of the pokeballs before returning the pokedex to the table. He then took another one and started scanning, until he had five pokedex that scanned the five pokeballs.

"Now everyone, this device is a complex machinery created for research. It's called "Pokedex", and when you catch a pokemon, scan it with your pokedex to learn about it. Catching more pokemon will help humanity understand pokemon better, so you've gotta catch 'em all." he said with excitement as he looked at the five teens in front of him.

He then allowed the teens to pass him to take the red machine from the table, while he himself took one and handed it to the tied boy, putting it on the lap of the teen.

With an authoritive clearing of his throat, the four standing teens stood in front of him, with Daisy still looking at the pokedex. She always asked her grandfather how she could help him, and she knew what the importance of the Pokedex to scientific advancement.

"Daisy, focus." Cedric said to the honey-blonde haired girl to his left, making her raise her gaze back to the pokemon professor in front of her. She then noticed everyone looked at her and knew she wasn't really listening earlier.

Clearing his throat again, Oak started to talk. "Now this is the moment I presume all of you have been waiting for, the moment you meet your partner. That's right, in these pokeballs are your starting pokemon." he said calmly while filled with excitement on the inside.

The teens were not as able as the older man in restraint, as they all roared with joy as excitement overwhelmed them. They jumped and cheered over and over againg until the professor raised his arm as a sign for them to stop, but it took several dozen seconds for that to happen.

As the kids finally managed to stop and hold in the overwhelming excitement, Professor Oak kept on talking. "However, seeing how you're reacting, each one of you will pick your pokemon by the order of which I gave you your license, so Marni goes first." he explained as he crossed his arms in order to look authoritive.

"Oh come on!" the kids yelled with frustration, with the exception of Marni of course, who started skipping towards the table on her right. As she stood in front of it, looking at the five pokeballs, all having a symbole above the white circular button that opened it.

On the pokeball at edge of the left of the table, the symbol that was designed on the red-white ball was that of a yellow bolt of lightning. The next one on the right hand a symbol of a green leaf that stood straight. The one next to that one had a symbol of an orange flame, and the one next to that one had a a bright-blue drop of water on it. The last one had no symbole on it, making the girl enthralled with it.

As the minutes passed by, Marni looked back and fourth at each one, thinking about who to take as her starter. _'Okay so think things through again,'_ the slightly tanned girl thought to herself as she was deep in thought. _'From what I heard from mom, Orange picked afire starter, so that is out.'_ she thought to herself as she decided not to pick the ball of the fire symbol. She then looked at the one with the pokeball without a symbol. _'This one is either a normal type or a completely different one. Makes it really intriguing.'_ she kept thinking as she heard her friends getting frustrated by the long time it took her to pick a pokemon.

Finally after at least 2 more minutes, the black haired girl smiled as she walked closer to the table and picked one of the pokeball with both hands. It was the one with the leaf symbol on it. "I pick that one!" she shouted with joy, as the others cheered, mostly because now they could pick one.

The old professor smiled as he extended his left hand foward with a smile on his face. Marni, you picked the grass type pokemon, Bulbasaur. Take a good care of her." he said before looking at the auburn haired boy. "Cedric, you're up." he said to the teen, extending his arm towards the table with the pokeballs.

The boy walked towards the table and looked at all the four pokeballs remaining. After 10 seconds of looking at the balls, he walked foward and snatched the ball with the fire symbol on it. "I think I'll take the fire guy, because of my fiery spirit, or some cliche of sorts." he said before walking back in front of the professor.

The silver haired man looked at the teen with the orange jacket and smiled. "You took the fire pokemon Charmander. He will be your partner, so take care of him as best as you can." he said to the auburn haired young man in front of him, who smiled and gave the pokemon professor a thumbs up. He then looked at his grandaughter, who smiled with anticipation. "Daisy, it's your time to pick" he said with a smile on his face.

The honey-blonde haired girl squeed as she ran to the table with joy, before looking at the three remaining options. As she looked at all three pokeballs, her thought were running wild as she thought on who to pick as her trusty partner on, who will serve as her companion in her journey.

After several minutes of thought, the grandaughter of Samuel Oak finally took a step towards the table, with a determined grin on her face. She picked up the ball with the symbol of the water drop, clearly choosing a water type pokemon.

As she walked back to the rest of the group, her grandfather started to talk once again. "Your pokemon is Squirtle, the water type turtle. Take care of the little guy." he said, making the girl smile as she nodded.

Purple put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, surprising her, before he walked towards the table himself. "Good call Daisy." he said with a friendly and polite tone before taking the pokeball at the edge of the left of the table with swoop of his hand, the one with the bolt of lightning on it.

A smile rose to the face of the professor as Purple walked back to the group, ball in hand. "Taylor, you picked Pikachu as your starter. Now I want you to take an especially good care of her, because it took me an extremely long time to breed a Pikachu like her." he said while rubbing the back of his neck and laughing, while Purple nonchalantly walked behind his tied frind, untying the nut-brown skinned teen.

Trevor pouted as he got up. "I wanted to have a choice." he said childishly, as he walked towards the table and took the last pokeball, the one without a symbol, and walked back to the line his group made in front of the professor.

Oak then cracked up as the boy crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I can see why that would be frustrating," the old man said with amusement in his voice as he crossed his arms as well. "But your starter is Eevee, who has five known evolutions!" the white lab coat wearing man said with excitement, which immediately caused a glow of excitement to appear in Trevor's eyes, as he then looked at the ball in his hands.

After all of the group picket their partner, the old researcher cleared his voice, making the teens to look at him. "Okay then, the ceremony is complete. Now your journey can begin, but first... time for you to get to know your new partner." he said with contained joy, making everyone look at one another with a gleeful expression.

* * *

 _Well everyone, I'll stop this chapter here, mostly because it has been quite a long chapter already and I have very mportant things to do in the upcoming days. This is the first chapter (and I hope this story continues)._

 _Now this fanfic is supposed to be the story of these five trainers across the Kanto Region, and later some of them will go to other regions as well. I want to know what you think of this first chapter and if you want me to make more._

 _Now some explaining. In this story, there was a Red/Blue story, in which two young trainers from Pallet Town named Orange Ketchum and Blue Oak went on their journey. Orange became the champion and he also got into a war between several gangs, one of which was Team Rocket. Orange caused the fall of the two other gang to fall, leading into Team Rocket's rise to power. The first thing they did after securing their position, they raided Pallet Town and killed Orange from behind while he was busy defending the town. This caused the Kanto government, known as the High Table to restrict the age allowed for kids to go on a pokemon journey from a minimun of 10 years old to a minimum of 13 years old._

 _Please tell me what you think okay? In the meantime, enjoy your week and have a nice day. Bye bye._


End file.
